Kids Never Lie
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Based on Supermn Returns.Jason/Clark/Lois.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Kids never lie  
Pairing: Lois/Clark/Superman  
Spoilers: Superman Returns...this belongs to my own AU which means Lois is not engaged to Richard anymore.  
Disclaimer: Brandon Routh is totally mine :) yeah I wish! **

**A/N: This is my first Superman Returns fic.I'm obsessed with Brandon Routh and his Clark Kent, he's so adorable!!.Anyways,this came out of the blue, after watching the movie for the 5th time in a week (told you I was obsessed) .I know it's not THAT good but please bear with me! oh and Jason is just soooooo cute! just like his daddy! I'm talking about Clark not Richard.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Fran**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They say kids never lie and mine is not the exception. He's been telling me the same old story since he first saw Clark at The Planet. It seemed odd to me that he was so eager to see him every day. I just thought they got along pretty well, that's all. Clark was more than pleased to spend some time with Jason. He usually takes him out for lunch when I got caught up with work. He said Jason was so smart and that he loved to hear him asking questions. I never knew Clark could be such a perfect babysitter. I've never seen a man so happy to spend some time with a kid that's not even his.

"Okay sweetie, time to go home."

"Do we have to, Mommy?" he complains. I can't help but smile at how sweet he looks.

"Yes, honey. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

He turns around and looks at Clark, who was watching us with a goofy smile on his face. What he does next surprises me most. He runs toward Clark and wrap his arms around his neck, holding him tight. I knew they got along pretty well, but I didn't know he was so attached to him. It scared me at some point due to our on-again-off-again relationship.

"I don't wanna go home, Mr. Clark," he sobs on his shoulder, which caused Clark to hold him tighter.

"You'll come here tomorrow and we can keep playing, buddy." He spoke softly into his ear but loud enough for me to hear.

"You promise you won't go flying?" I frown. Flying? What does that mean? I know kids have a big imagination, but I'm sure Clark can't fly.

"I promise," Clark said, looking at me and shaking his head slightly.

"Come on honey, time to go home." I hate to be the one to interrupt this sweet moment. He let Clark go slowly and grabbed my hand as I pull him toward the elevator. "Goodnight, Clark. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Lois." He waves a hand at me and Jason. "Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight, Mr. Superman."

I stop in my tracks and look at Jason. Mr. Superman? Since when did he think Clark was Superman? I turn around and Clark is once again smiling like a dork. I guess he's happy someone calls him Superman rather than "dorky Kent". I prefer not to think about what my son just said. I still he think he has a big imagination and this has nothing to do with reality.

Once we are in the car, I bite my lip trying not to ask Jason about Clark and what made him think he was The Man of Steel. He sounded convinced; he really was when he said it and Clark made no attempt to deny it, which made me even more curious.

"Honey, why do you think Clark is Superman?"

He shrugs. "He looks like him."

"Looks like him?"

He nods.

"Yes. He's strong and tall and he has the same eyes."

Well, yes. Clark's eyes were blue, he's super tall (at least taller than I am) but I wouldn't say he's strong. He even asked me to open a beer bottle once. Therefore I would not say he's Superman at all.

"But sweetie, Clark is not Superman. He's just a regular guy. Kinda clumsy, but nice."

"No, Mommy! Mr. Clark is Superman!" he complained.

"No, he isn't," I fight back.

"Yes, he is!"

"No, he isn't!

"Yes, he is!

"Okay Jason, that's enough! I don't want to hear you saying Clark is Superman ever again, you understand me?" I yell at him, losing my patience. He nods slowly and turns his head toward the window.

I don't understand how can he come up with such a crazy idea. Sometimes kids see thinks we, as adults, can't see. Maybe he likes Clark so much he wishes he had superpowers just like his father or maybe…

Oh Lois, don't be stupid! There's no way Clark could be the man you feel in love with. Or maybe I just have to look closer.

Then it hits me. All of a sudden, everything seems so clear to me. Like a big puzzle that I could finally put together. I stop the car abruptly, making Jason jump in his seat.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" he asks with a scared look on his face.

"We're going to pay Mr. Clark a visit."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this last chapter is kinda short but I could not make it longer,I'm sorry I tend to do because I hate when things get repetitive.**

**Thanks to all those who gave me a review and those who intend ,big kuddos to my beta because she rocks.**

**Fran**

------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes. The first thing I notice are his eyes. So blue and so beautiful. I had never seen them clear through those big, old-fashioned glasses, but now they were so vivid in my head.

Everything made sense. If it wasn't for Jason I would have never even thought about it. Clark Kent, the clumsy, dorky and sweet man from Smallville was indeed Superman. How had I never noticed? After all those years working together, so close to each other and I never noticed all the similarities between them? I can't believe I was so blind. I was looking for the truth everywhere else but here.

Oh my, God. I slept with Clark Kent.

Farm boy

Smallville.

My son's father.

"Are you mad at me, Mommy?" Jason's voice wakes me up from my daydream.

"No, baby, I'm not mad." I'm more shocked than mad. Even though when he came back, anger was the only thing I felt.

"You look like it." I shake my head slowly and squeeze his hand.

"I'm not mad at you, honey. I'm just…"

"Mad at Mr. Clark?" I'm not sure I can be mad at him anymore. I was when he left, but when he came back all of those feelings vanished with just a touch of his hand. Pathetic, but true.

"I'm not mad at Clark, sweetie."

"Do you love him then?" I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my five-year-old son.

"I think I do." I park my car in front of Clark's building. I take a small glance at his window and I can see the light on. He must be awake. I walk out of the car and grab Jason's hand. Somehow he gives me the strength I need to come forward and get this over with. Now that I desperately need to know the truth.

I knock on the door softly, knowing full well he can hear me from miles away. He probably knows it's me. He opens the door a few minutes later, smiling like he always does.

"Hi, Lois," he greets me.

"Hi, Mr. Clark." Jason waves at him, smiling happily.

"Oh, hi Jason. Please, come on in."

We step inside his apartment and a familiar smell hits me. It's a mix of aftershave and shampoo; so very Clark.

"Jason, why don't you go and watch TV while I talk to Clark." He nods and runs toward the living room.

We stand in the same spot, near the door in case I have to run away, crying like a baby. He looks so confused, as if he has no idea what's going on, as if he didn't understand anything.

I walk closer to him, our faces inches apart. He frowns, obviously shocked at the sudden intimacy and the interruption of his private space. I lift my hand to touch his jaw line, his cheek, his lips. My hand stops at the tip of his glasses and he steps back quickly.

"What are you…" he asks.

"Your eyes…your eyes are so blue." He looks down at his hands, as if the words coming out of my mouth were so shocking to him. I could even dare to say he's sad.

"We've been working together for years and you never said something like this," he says in a whisper.

"I was too blind to see…" I respond. I lift my hand once more and take his glasses off, slowly. His eyes are closed again. I don't know why he's so ashamed to look at me or even speak to me.

"You were right here, Superman." I can't be upset at him for leaving me. As much as I wanted to yell at him, to scream and demand for an explanation, I can't. My words are stuck in my throat; my heart beating so fast in my chest that I think it will come out of my mouth any second.

"How did you..." he asks.

"My kid never lies, he got that from his father." His attention was suddenly put on Jason, who was concentrated watching TV. He smiles, no longer a goofy smile but full of love and proud.

"He's so…beautiful, Lois."

"Yeah, he's yours." He squeezes my hand and drops a small kiss on my forehead. All the anger and confusion, once again, vanished. All I wanted to do was hug him and never let him go. Part of me sometimes dreamt Clark could be the one and now everything came true. All I ever wanted…

"I'm sorry, Lois. I'm so sorry I left you…" he whispered. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat; his familiar scent washing over me.

"Lets save the explanation and sorry for later, Clark." I feel his strong arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you…" he suddenly says. I can't help but smile which makes him smile as well.

"I love you too, Clark."

"SUPERMAN! His name is Superman." We turn our heads toward Jason, who was standing next to us and couldn't help but laugh. He pulled Clark's hand, demanding his full attention.

"Are you my daddy now?" he asked, innocently. Clark looked at me searching for my answer. I could only stare at those beautiful eyes that looked so much like Jason's. I could not disregard the happy feeling inside my heart just to see father and son finally together; we could be a family.

"Only if you want to," Clark said and Jason immediately wrapped his little arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"Yes, I do!" he turned his head toward me, his arms still around Clark's neck. "Mommy, Superman is gonna be my daddy!"

"Yes, sweetheart. Superman is your daddy."

**THE END**

**love it? hate it?? please lemme know ;)**


End file.
